Countdown
by HoneySparky
Summary: Meet Genesis. An introvert Reploid nicknamed 'Rogue'. From flirty enemies to family problems and one occasional red-clad swordsman, she deals with things a Reploid doesn't typically experience. Set during MMZ 1. T for swearing and for triggering content later on.
1. Chapter 1

Countdown.

I am not a criminal. Though doing what I do may paint me as one. I don't fight for any side. I don't fight for money either. I do what I have to do. My name is Genesis, better known as the Rogue.

I sit in an empty room, hands cuffed and behind my back. I only see the silver sheen of metal, and a glass window with others looking at my form.

"What is your name?"

"You're not getting any info out of me. Just let me go, it'll be simpler for everyone."

"You have a snarky tone for someone who's in your position."

My blue eyes narrowed. "Please, don't flatter me. I can break these cuffs like a knife through butter. I just thought I'd amuse you."

"You little- !"

"Now now, I do believe we can have a little fun." A feminine voice interrupted. "She is unarmed after all."

"V... What I'd do to rip that pink hair off your head." I gave a evil smirk.

V's hands flew up to said hair, smoothing it protectively. "You kiss your mom with that mouth too?"

"First of all, V, grow up. Second, I don't have a mother. We're both Reploids." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "We have creators, not mothers."

"Way to look at it like a pessimist, Genesis." V said, looking hurt.

"And you claim to know me, block-hair." I said, leaning my head towards her rectangular locks.

"Don't make me go in there, shadow freak." V growled.

"I'm done here." I sneered. I broke the cuffs behind my back, like I said I would, and stood up on my metal boots. I ran at the glass recklessly, shattering it and with enough force to knock V back.

"Get her!" V said, somehow recovering that fast.

Blue hair trailing behind me, I grabbed my weapons, and broke down the door of the small lab, which was inside a much large facility. V's underlings would start following me soon. I had to be fast, so I immediately ruled out the ground floor. Pantheons would definitely be there.

You see, this is Neo Arcadia. A place ruled by Copy X. V was was one of his top workers, though not on the level of his Guardians.

"The fifth Guardian!" She would say. "A title fit only for me."

The only way to get out alive would be from the roof. Even then, V has the bothersome habit of following me. For the flirty annoyance she is, V is strong. As I climbed up to stairs to the roof, I hear footsteps behind me. She was close, which means she's bent on blowing me to bits. In her dreams.

The wind pelted my face on the tall roof of the building. I stepped on the edge, as the footsteps grew closer.

"Ah, caught you, shadow freak." She sneered.

"Can't you come up with anything else to insult me with? 'Shadow freak' is getting old."

"Are you forgetting that I can send you plummeting to the ground, Genesis? It won't be hard, considering you did most of the work for me." V said, pointing out I was on the edge of the roof.

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you. I was listening to something more interesting then the screeching you call a voice."

If that didn't piss V off, I don't know what will.

"I am going to hit you so hard that blue monstrosity you call hair will go straight." V growled.

"I'd like to see you try. I haven't brushed it in weeks. How much product do you use to keep your hair like that, V?"

She took out a heart-shaped shuriken. "I'm done with you!" She threw it at me, which I ducked to dodge.

"I'm outta here!" I retorted, plunging off the roof.

I looked towards the building at the other side of the street. Taking out my grappling hook, I shot it, and latched it to the place. I retracted it when my feet were on solid ground.

'Until then, V.' I thought to myself, and kept running, like I always did.


	2. Chapter 2

(WARNING! This chapter has triggering content. You have been warned.)

"Dammit!"

V was in one of her famous temper tantrums. This usually involved things being broken, including other Reploids.

"L-Lady V! Please calm down!" A female Reploid assured.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Are you fucking kidding me, Blanc? What am I supposed to tell Master X? 'Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't catch the Rogue.' He'll have my head for that!"

"Um... Uhm... Should I call Noir?" Blanc asked.

"Not now, Blanc. Leave me alone, I need to think."

Genesis finally found a place to rest on a fire escape. Her blue eyes scanned the area for threats.

'Coast is clear.' She sighed.

[CAUTION: LOW ENERGY LEVELS]

"Yeah, yeah." Genesis said. "I'll rest."

[Model Genesis: DGN Number 001A - Powering Down]

"Been a while since I heard my full name." Genesis muttered before shutting her eyes.

But who said Reploids can't dream while they're at it?

Flames were everywhere, torching the synthetic skin of the blue-haired robot. There was nothing but fire, and the screaming of victims to the flame. Genesis stopped and saw the horrific image of her burning enemy and rival. V was screaming, her amber eyes fizzing with pain, and her clothing was starting to turn to ash. The last image of V was of her eyes going white. Then she was fully swallowed by the fire.

It was at that moment Genesis felt eyes on her. Genuine fear took over the Reploid. Her body was shaking, slumping down to the sizzling ground.

"I will burn this world until there is nothing left." A voice hissed

Genesis awoke to a veil of blonde hair. As far as she knew, she wad still a bluenette. So she did the most reasonable thing.

Genesis thrashed her legs at the intruder. Which may have been a tactic if he didn't jump out of the way.

Oh wait.

"Zero." Genesis recognized. "May I ask why you've graced me with your presence?"

"To ask something." Jeez, blunt.

"And what could that possibly be?"

Zero held out a photo. It was a female Reploid with red, slanted eyes. Her hair was white, she had black and red robes, and a golden crown with a red gemstone. One thing that stood out were the tattoos around her eyes.

They were shaped like flames.

What's worse, Genesis recognized this girl.

"She claims her name is Jinx. She has been causing a lot of trouble lately." Zero explained.

"I... I know her." Genesis sputtered, which caused the other's eyes to widen. "Her name isn't Jinx... It's Ava. And she's my sister."


End file.
